Breakaway
by AwakeningAngels
Summary: A set of unrelated drabbles focused on the neglected characters of Glee. Drabble #5: "Slave 4 U". Prom is supposed to be the highlight of a high school senior's life. However, on her prom night, Tina spotted an even brighter light as she experienced female intimacy.
1. Sick As A Dog

**Author's Note**: I know you guys are still waiting on my upcoming chapters for fics like _Teach Me How to Love_. I'm totally working on that still. I have other fan fictions and problems with school to deal with, so I don't know when the next few chapters will be in.

For this fan fic, I'm just writing a set of drabbles. Why, you ask? Well, writer's block, for one. I have some fics I wanna work on, but I can't seem to get back to them. Two, frustration. Why, you ask again? Well, I know most of you don't know, but I am going to publish a fic later on called _Many Colors_. It's really Tina-centric, but revolves around the neglected characters of _Glee_. I'm not publishing it this week (IDK about this month; maybe if I work on it in time).

For _Many Colors_ and these drabbles I'm writing have the same purpose behind them: neglected characters. I mean, they just won't give up on the people with more screen time and songs, but they have to give up on other people with exceptional talent. Samuel/Joe and Vanessa/Sugar are the two main ones, IMO, followed by Kevin/Artie and Jenna/Tina, and Becca/Kitty. People who graduated like Amber/Mercedes and Harry/Mike, I think of them as neglected sometimes; but I wanna focus more on the people that are in Lima.

**Summary**: Set during I Do. Four glee club members are to sit out of the glee club due to their weakness, the Asian Bird Flu.

**Featured Pairings**: Wildehart (Kitty/Joe), Jugar (Joe/Sugar), Kittique (Kitty/Unique)

* * *

**Chapter One  
**Sick As A Dog

* * *

Kitty absolutely couldn't believe how she got into this mess. Getting sick on a school day was not the plan she had expected. She sometimes prayed to get sick on a test day, but why today?

This was supposed to be a good day for her – and not just because she was the bitchy Kitty Cat she was, but the glee club was going to practice some songs to sing at Mr. Schue and Emma Pillsbury's wedding. She planned on attending to perform there – and to hopefully see Puck, her out-of-high-school boyfriend.

Unfortunately for the ruthless blonde, she couldn't attend school nor go to the wedding. She was forced to stay in her room for the rest of the week due to a rare case of Asian Bird Flu, which was a real pain in her ass. It was only ten o'clock in the morning, and Kitty wanted to leave the bed at once. While she loved the luxury and comfort of her own bedroom, the headaches and stomachaches weren't giving her a chance to rest.

She rolled over in the pink comforter her mother placed on her bed while she had gone to sleep last night. It was warm, but it made big lumps on the mattress, and was giving Kitty a hard time to fall back asleep again. Her feet kicked at some of the covers at were at the foot of her bed, and her head rolled around on the pillow. God Jesus, this felt like the biggest hangover in her head.

Her stomach grumbled loudly. She wasn't even hungry or anything since she had some apple slices not too long ago. That's when Kitty jerked forward, holding her stomach and moaned. "Damn me, no!" she exclaimed as she allowed the pain to go through her tummy. She felt something go up in her chest, and held her hand to her mouth. Her eyes closed shut as she mumbled, "_Kill me now._"

Kitty sprung from where she lay, and ran towards the bathroom that was closest to her bedroom. She wasted no time in making it to the toilet, for she had busted through the door and fell down on her knees, throwing the toilet seat cover up and upchucking a bit of her food down in the toilet bowl. The vomit in her mouth was absolutely gross, and the area around her reeked once she coughed up the remaining waste.

Her head hit the cold, filthy toilet bowl, and she uttered out a moan. Being sick was the worst feeling in the world to her. Now she finally realized what it was like when Marley was going through her bulimia phase, without the need to get thin and pretty like people want her to be.

Kitty flushed the toilet and slowly made it to the sink, where she had washed her hands and rinsed out her mouth. She grabbed a rag, soaked it with some cool water, and patted her face a bit. She was a complete mess. How couldn't she be when her head felt so light and her stomach was tightening up some? Once she was done in the bathroom, she dragged her way out of there, and made it back to the bed. The last thing she needed was an interruption.

Too bad for her, for her cell phone on her lamp stand started to ring. She had just fallen back on the soft yet uncomfortable bed when she heard the blaring cell phone go off. Kitty's face fell into the pillow lying at the head of her bed. _Why do people call me at the wrong times?_

She extended her left hand to the lamp stand to grab the phone, unable to tolerate much bullshit anymore. "Next time you call here during my health hangover, I won't be able to hear your voice again, 'cause I'll hang up on you and –"

"Kitty!" A voice called before Kitty could finish her sentence. That was when she stopped and looked around in confusion. It couldn't be Jake or anyone from school, unless they stayed home for some reason. "Kitty…don't lynch me. Please." His voice was timid, for he stuttered a bit once he heard Kitty rant. And he sounded ill as well, like he had the sniffles.

Kitty knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. "Who the hell are you?" she asked with a nasally tone.

"Joe Hart." The nervous male on the other line answered. He didn't expect Kitty to reply with such a tone, or even be on the other line. But he was alone at home with no one to talk to. His mother and father had gone out for work, so Joe pretty much had the house to himself. "I thought I called the wrong number, but…" He shrugged and added in a chuckle, looking down at Sam Evans's phone number on the small piece of paper in his hand. Sam was probably at third or fourth period. He didn't want to interrupt his class session; so he just shrugged the thought off and set the paper aside. "I guess I didn't. I don't know."

Kitty took the phone from her ear, and collapsed back into the bed with a groan. _Of all days and all people, I have to take a sick day with the dreads guy?_ She really didn't feel like talking with anyone at the moment, let alone anyone from school now that she was having the worst day of her life. Joe meant well from what Kitty already knows about him, but she just didn't want to be bothered on a day that was supposed to be a good day.

Just when the ruthless blonde was rubbing her forehead, she heard Joe speak on the other line. "Kitty…are you still there?"

Kitty moaned, shaking her head and bringing her phone to her ear. "Couldn't you call me at a better time? I'm sick. I have nothing to say to anyone."

"Don't worry, Kitty," the dreadlocked teenager told the blonde from where he sat. "I'm at home sick, too. I wanted to see what assignment Mr. Beiley gave to the class."

Kitty's eyebrows knitted together in such confusion. "Wait, you actually call in for assignments? What are you, a nerd?"

Joe inwardly chuckled. "Why, you see that as a problem?"

"Obviously enough. Even when you're sick, depressed, or sitting in bed with a broken-ass leg, they still make you do work. It's just like prison, except they're not there in the house with you to pressure you." Joe looked down, perplexed. He never really knew what happened on prison grounds anyway. He heard Kitty sigh, disappointed. "The last guy I heard of that got sent to prison, he got whipped so hard with a switch that he couldn't even _limp_, and that's saying something."

Joe gripped at his bare arm, and looked down at his opened agenda. He had homework for three different classes, which were all supposed to be due today, and he just might have another assignment to finish for tomorrow. But like Kitty, his stomach was growling and in so much pain. Plus, he had been with a headache for the longest, so he might as well rest it out.

"Are you sure it would be okay?" the teenaged Jesus told the Cheerio on the other line, waiting on a true confirmation.

"It's not like there aren't teachers at school that don't have sympathy for people. Look at Mrs. Wyndham, the English teacher."

"I don't know her."

Kitty deadpanned, almost facepalming before realizing how hot her forehead was. "Seriously?" she asked with a sigh.

"What? I've been homeschooled pretty much my whole life, prior to sophomore year. I still don't have much of a –"

Joe felt himself gag a bit. He covered his mouth immediately with his hand, and his eyes closed shut in such embarrassment. He knew Kitty heard him on the other line. He had legitly embarrassed himself for the first time, and that didn't even count when he had feelings for Quinn Fabray before she graduated.

At that moment, he felt something go up in his stomach. He prayed it wouldn't come back, but it did anyway. _God, not today…_

Kitty looked forward in disgust, hearing Joe's gagging noises on the other line. "Um…what the hell?" she asked, her eyes rolling halfway.

Joe couldn't tell what was worse: being sick on a school day, or embarrassing himself towards a Cheerio. He assumed they both were equally as embarrassing. "I am so sorry," he told her, his voice a bit muffled. "Excuse me."

Kitty sat in a still position, still deadpanning in front of her as she heard Joe run from his bedroom out the door. _He must have it, too._ How could it have spread was what Kitty wanted to figure out. Asian Bird Flu was probably the new – or old – swine flu, except it came from birds.

Or Tina Cohen-Chang, though she herself had denied it.

She heard her computer beep for a brief second. She moaned again. She always thought the phone company bugging the shit out of her mother was bad, especially for her mother. Kitty was wrong; the situation Kitty was in was ten times worse.

She reluctantly scooted over in the bed towards her computer on the other side of the bed. Boy, she was going to miss the comfort of her bed.

She clicked open her chat, and saw a familiar face: the one of Wade/Unique Adams. Unique's eyes were really heavy, and she looked as if she wanted to throw up, too. "You, Precious?" the blonde asked in surprise.

"No time for jokes, Young Jane Lynch. I'm sick and bored as hell, and looking for someone to cheer me up."

Kitty cocked an eyebrow. What possibly made Joe and Unique want to come to Kitty to get some attention or at least some entertainment? She wasn't meant to stay home today to be Bobo the Circus Clown for the glee club's newest diva or the late Teen Jesus.

"Couldn't you just turn up the tunes, or sit through a gay little soap opera or something?" Kitty moaned as she stared into the eyes of the transgender in her computer screen. "I have a massive headache, and I don't want to deal with anyone today." She paused for a minute, remembering that she had to wait on Joe on the other line of her cell phone, who was probably dying in the bathroom by now. "Plus, I have to deal with Tarantula Head, so…" She reluctantly added.

Unique raised her eyebrows, impressed. "Joe Hart?"

"Unfortunately."

Just when Unique was about to say something, Kitty heard a beep on her computer, and another window popped up with the face of junior glee clubber Sugar Motta. Her hair was tied into a loose ponytail, with a few strands of hair in her face. She was all snug in her pink and yellow robe, which meant only one thing in Kitty's mind. "And just when it already gets worse…"

"Oh, you're still a bitch? That's kinda old news." Sugar replied, grabbing the cup of tea with lemon that was sitting on her desk.

"Shut the hell up, Strawberry-Blonde Bitch."

Sugar shrugged. "I've heard worse. Not Aspergers."

Unique rubbed her forehead in defeat. "Guys, please don't do this. Miss Unique needs to handle her health, and you two need to as well." She paused as something came back to her memory. "Hey, where's Joe?"

The Motta's Pianos heiress knitted her eyebrows together. "Wait, Joe has chat on his computer? Does he even _have_ a computer?"

Kitty leaned against her hand in boredom. _When will these people log off so I can go back to bed?_

She heard Joe call from her phone. "Kitty, are you still there?"

Kitty, with her bitchy attitude, grabbed the phone immediately and spoke to the dreadlocked boy through the receiver. "Are you still _that_ preachy? If so, then yes." This made Joe looked confused and offended at the same time.

"Oh-em-geezus, is that Joe?" the rich junior girl asked through Kitty's computer screen. "Put him on speaker phone!" Kitty really wished she didn't get that giddy on Joe being on her phone, for there was nothing much to be excited about. But she couldn't fight anyone at the moment. She was too vulnerable to even try. So she adjusted her phone so Joe would be on speaker dial.

"Kitty, are you still there? A – Are you mad at me?" the nervous, religious teenager asked, his left hand gripping to his right wrist.

"Joseph!" Teen Jesus heard Sugar call through Kitty's phone, which made him even more perplexed.

"Is Sugar over your house?" Joe asked the bitchy Cheerio.

"Hello there, boo!" the dreadlocked teen heard Unique call. "Heard from Kitty that you're at home, too, huh?"

Joe nodded in disappointment. "Yeah, I'm here. I don't know how it happened. I thought when my stomach growled the other day that I was suffering from the pizza my mother cooked for dinner."

Kitty could've tossed her head back and listen to the three people making her day more boring than it already is. But both Unique and Sugar were watching her, and she would've made it too obvious that she was sick and tired of hearing from all three of them, even though they tried to make her day relatable and entertaining for her. Actually, the only thing that was entertaining about her day was the few seconds of silence she got when Joe sprinted from his room to the bathroom.

Yet, poor Joe Hart's grateful soul…

"I want to go back to school, though," she heard Joe say through the phone. "I feel like I have a lot to make up for, and I miss everyone back in school." Kitty rolled her eyes halfway. _Like, have you ever been sick on a school day before?_ She did even care if either Unique or Sugar had caught her.

"I don't." Unique and Kitty turned to Sugar's window on their computers, and Joe closely listened to her speak. "I don't think people at school even miss us back." This statement made Kitty frown a bit, as it did to Unique. Sugar looked at them and shrugged. "What? Even Tina Blowen-Wang would rather eye-boggle Blaine Anderson than talk about out-diva-ing Unique."

Unique rolled her eyes and grabbed her cup of water. "Poor fashionista's just jealous," she said as she took a sip.

"Jealous of what, your wigs?" the blonde asked in boredom. She caught a glimpse of Unique whirling around, giving Kitty a stale face.

"Still, you guys know it's true," Sugar spoke. She took one more sip of her tea before sitting it back on the desk. "Have you ever heard someone tell you how much they've missed you after you had just come back from summer or winter vacation? Have you ever been the center of attention for even one second? I bet none of you remember the last time you even got to sing a solo in front of the glee club, and people applauded as if they're at a crappy musical."

It was suddenly silent. Kitty, Unique, and Joe all realized how neglected they all were. The moment Kitty joined the glee club, she had already received rejection from Tina. It didn't even look as if she wanted Kitty near her at all. Unique, even though she has a creative ego, had enemies the moment she walked in the room. Not just Tina, but Blaine and Brittany objected Unique's opinion on being the new Rachel of the club.

In terms of Joe… "I never even got a solo for people to applaud for me," he replied in disappointment. Kitty looked down at her phone, deep in thought. He had been in New Directions longer than both she and Unique, and he never got a solo? Kitty never thought about it before, but Joe had a decent voice.

"Whenever I got to sing in the glee club, I made everyone's ears bleed," Sugar admitted, "though back then, I actually admitted that I had a badass voice."

Unique shrugged. "I get to sing with Marley, at least," she replied, remembering the soul of the poor yet soulful sophomore girl. Marley was pretty much Unique's only best friend since they got along so well and the fact that they understood each other was positively overwhelming to the transgender teen. "But I feel like I'm just a sidekick. Like…" She chuckled. "Like Patrick is to Spongebob." Kitty, Sugar, and Joe knitted their eyebrows together in confusion. "Something I remember from Brittany."

"Of course." Sugar and Unique deadpanned at Kitty as she replied with a simple shrug. The second-time senior had better dance moves than Channing Tatum could provide; but she was more into her childhood than anyone in the glee club – or the school, in general – actually was.

At that moment, Kitty realized that everyone was silent. Kitty agreed with what Sugar said about people not caring about her. She had that experience when she tried to get with Jake Puckerman. Sure, she had Puck; but he didn't seem to care about her as much as Jake did about Marley. However, she was already torn like a piece of paper. She'd rather be bored with Sugar, Joe, and Unique than break down in front of them.

Kitty looked up for a second and then sighed. "Well…I got a crappy part in _Glease_, thanks to the people who decided to reject me –"

"Kitty." Unique interrupted before Kitty spilled more crap.

Kitty groaned a bit on the inside. _Well, I might as well go ahead and let this one slip out._ "I know you guys know of Jake and Marley's sick and ridiculous relationship, right?" Unique and Sugar nodded. Kitty gripped at the edge of her desk, bit her lip, and sighed as she looked back up at the screen. "I was a bitch to everyone because I wanted people to like me. I knew that wasn't the right route to go on. Not even Jesus himself would go in that direction."

She heard Joe snap his fingers on the other line through her cell phone. "Preach," he called, which made Sugar smirk.

"No one asked you, Dreadlocks," Kitty replied, which made Joe silent immediately. Kitty looked on the corner of her eye at Unique, who shook her head and crossed her arms. Kitty realized how mean she had been to Joe, too, when he really wasn't a bad guy. Sure, she thought he was a bit preachy, but he really wasn't a bad guy. "Then when Jake got rid of me for the broke Beatrice chick, that's when I felt guilty for what I said and did."

Sugar, Joe, and Unique all nodded. Neither one of them have experienced that kind of Kitty like she did in her life. All four of them have felt jealousy, actually, but they've been through it differently.

And all this time, Kitty thought she didn't have anything in common with those three. But she actually did.

"Girl, jealously. Such a bitch, ain't it?"

Kitty smirked. "It is. It really is."

She took a moment to think. Sugar and Joe were probably the biggest so-called _losers_ in the whole glee club, and Unique was just like a sidekick. Hell, sometimes, Kitty could think of herself as the sidekick type of person. She still pondered over how Blaine got to be head cheerleader over her and even Brittany combined. Kitty always thought it would be Brittany that she had to fight against, aside from Marley.

"Do you guys still think I'm a bitch?" she asked all three. No one responded. So Kitty added in, "Like, do you think of me as one of those people others don't want to be around?" The blonde shrugged willingly. "I can take it. That's okay."

Joe shook his head. "Kitty, you're not. Actually, I think you're kind of a funny person…even though your remarks are a _bit_ much."

Kitty shrugged a bit. "I guess they are. But I want to make things right. I'm stuck with you guys for maybe a few more sick days, and stuck with you for however long I decide to be in the glee club. You guys are my only friends, really. Those Cheerios probably wouldn't count now, being that they only like me because I'm supermodel-worthy and I'm hot as hell."

Joe smirked a bit. He glanced at Kitty once in a while, and she looked just as pretty as the other girls in New Directions, if not the prettiest.

"I'm sticking with you guys," Kitty spoke with a bright smile on her face, which made Sugar, Unique, and Joe grin wider. "What do you guys say?"

"I'm in," she heard Joe reply through the phone.

"I am, too," Sugar agreed, raising her hand in the camera, from what Kitty and Unique could see.

"Unique is so –" She gagged a bit, and then covered her mouth. Kitty and Sugar had their eyes bugged out of their heads, and Joe looked forward in confusion. God, Kitty wasn't the only one who hated this terrible Asian Bird Flu. "Ugh, be right back, guys," all three heard Unique utter out before she went out of view through Kitty and Sugar's computers.

Joe brought his phone to his ear and rested his head on the pillow lying on his bed. "My head hurts," he complained.

"God, I hate being sick," Sugar moaned, leaning against her hand in the camera and drinking a sip of tea.

Kitty shrugged a bit. "Well, there's another thing we have in common, right?" She attempted to lighten up the mood. Neither Joe nor Sugar responded, for they were having massive headaches.

Joe rubbed his forehead and smiled halfway. "At least you're trying, Kitty."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Okay, guys. There's the first chapter of my set of drabbles. What did you think? Too bad they basically almost humanized Kitty on _Glee_. Hell, if I was running the show, I would've done it this way with the neglected characters first, and then with Marley. Eh. IDK. I'm not sure if I'm gonna take recommendations for drabble ideas. I'll think about it, but I'm not certain. Still, I hope you guys liked the story, and I can't wait for you to see what happens next.


	2. I Am Number Four

**Author's Note**: Hey guys. Here I am with another installment of _Breakaway_, my new set of drabbles that I published a first chapter to on Saturday. I know I didn't talk about this in the author's note for the last chapter, but _Glee's_ "Shooting Star" episode really got to me. I mean…wow. Chord, Heather, Becca, Blake, Jane, and Lauren made the episode for me. It was the most dramatic episode of the season, IMO. None of that was expected, and…everything with Brittany and Becky was… Oh, my God. For all of those who still haven't seen it, then…don't let me spoil you.

Anyway, here's my second drabble. This one focus on the infamous love child of Brittany S. Pierce and Santana Lopez, Miss Sugar Motta. More like a family drabble, and – okay, maybe you should go ahead and read before I spoil you some more. I hope you all enjoy it.

**Summary**: Six-year-old Sugar Pierce-Lopez feels a sense of jealousy and neglect as her mothers, Brittany and Santana, prepare to bring in a second child into the world.

**Featured Pairings**: Brittana (Brittany/Santana), Brugar (Brittany/Sugar), Implied!Klaine (Kurt/Blaine), Implied!Finchel (Finn/Rachel)

* * *

**Chapter Two  
**I Am Number Four

* * *

Sugar had been waiting in the front room all day, watching a few episodes of _Sesame Street_ while waiting on her two moms to come home. They had been to Babies R Us for the past hour and a half – two hours almost, if you count trying to fill up the gas tank once they left.

Today was a nice day today, but it didn't feel like it for poor Sugar Pierce-Lopez. She had been trapped in almost half of the day, and she never got a chance to go to the park and allow Santana to push her on the swings. The last time Sugar missed an opportunity like that, her best friend from school, Rory Anderson, was there with his father, Kurt Hummel-Anderson. Normally, Sugar's mothers would have a problem with the _Rainbow Twins_, which was what Santana called them on some occasions.

Sugar curled into a ball with her plush unicorn as she watched the _Sesame Street_ characters dance and sing to a random song, when she heard the door bell ring. Thank God they came home, too; Sugar loved her babysitter, Quinn, but she wasn't really the best babysitter in the world.

"I can't stay on the phone much longer," the six-year-old's babysitter spoke to a guest over her cell phone as she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Sugar gazed up at her. Quinn was pretty, sure; but she spent too much time on her cell phone every time she came here to watch Sugar. It's like she doesn't even remember Sugar exists.

In fact, ever since Sugar's mother, Brittany, got pregnant with another baby girl, _no one_ really remembers if Sugar exists.

"God, you're such an ass sometimes," Quinn told the person on the other line. Sugar assumed that it was her _Prince Charming_, as Quinn called it when she told stories to Sugar. He didn't sound as charming to Quinn. She looks as if she's irritated with the guy. "Fine, whatever," she sighed, walking over to the front door and grabbing the knob. "Okay. Talk to you later."

Sugar grabbed her plush unicorn as Quinn put her cell phone in her back pocket and turned the door knob. "Sugar Pie, your moms are home," she cooed to the small girl running towards her energetically.

When the door swung up, Santana and Brittany walked in. Brittany didn't bother to stop to greet Quinn, though, for she was getting weak from walking everywhere, and her back and body were killing her, let alone the baby growing inside her stomach. Santana placed a hand on Quinn's shoulder as her greeting, holding on to a big bag of diapers and stuffed toys in her other hand.

"The guy in the store had to be friggin' kidding me," Santana nearly whispered to the petite blonde standing beside her, handing her the bag full of diapers and toys. She stepped to the front door where the other bags lay. They were filled to the top with baby clothes, all in yellow, pink, and lavender. "You know how when you walk into Babies R Us, they have those mini swing chair things for babies with the little toys on them to mess around with?"

Young Sugar ran up to her Latina mother and tugged on her long, black blouse. "Momma," she pleaded to the taller woman, and she pointed her index finger towards her babysitter. "Miss Quinn owes a dollar to the swear jar!" But as usual, Santana was too busy to talk with her daughter, and Sugar was always ignored.

"Britt wanted to get one for Stacey," Santana continued with her conversation with Quinn as her six-year-old daughter kept tugging on her shirt. "So we asked the manager if they had any more pink or light green ones, and –"

"Momma!" Sugar called a bit louder, jumping up and down in place.

Santana turned her direction from Quinn to Sugar, her facial expression suddenly changing along with her tone. "Sugar, not now! What did I tell you about interrupting me?"

Now that Sugar actually got her attention, she continued to plead. "But Momma, you said –"

All of a sudden, Quinn grabbed the girl's arm and walked her away from Santana over to the couch where Brittany was sitting. "Your mommy and I are talking right now. She'll speak with you later, she promises," Quinn replies with a glowing smile on her face. Sugar pouted at the fact that not only her own mother didn't want to hear what she had to say, but at the fact that her own babysitter didn't want to get busted by her mother, either.

Sometimes even the babysitters can be the children, depending on what scenario it is.

Defeated by Quinn and Santana, Sugar walked over to a pregnant and irritated Brittany S. Pierce with her plush unicorn. Brittany had given Sugar the unicorn before she was even born, and Sugar always loved to play with the thing with her pretty, blonde mother. She loved doing almost everything with Brittany since she was so fun and easy-going – unlike Santana, who was usually uptight and on her feet all of the time.

Unfortunately for Sugar, Brittany wasn't as easy going as she used to be. She was already six months pregnant with a new baby girl she and Santana insisted on calling Stacey. At first when Sugar found out that the two women were going to have another child, Sugar was excited since it meant that she had someone else in the house to play with. Now, they only focused on the baby, and barely gave Sugar any attention. Sugar doesn't even remember the last time she and Brittany went out for milkshakes. Was it – four months ago?

The six-year-old grabbed onto Brittany's hand and tugged it a bit, trying to get her attention. "Mommy," Sugar called sweetly. "Mommy, can you play with me?"

She watched as Brittany craned her head back and rubbed her stomach with her free hand. "Baby, mommy's tired. She was gone almost all day, and her back hurts. Maybe we can play later."

"But you've didn't have time for me," Sugar whined, grabbing onto Brittany's hand. Unfortunately, Brittany won't budge, for her tired eyes were glued to the television screen as she flipped from the cartoons channel to the soap opera channel.

Santana joined her wife at the couch once Quinn had gone upstairs to put up the baby stuff into Stacey's new bedroom. The Latina's eyes were really droopy as she looked forward, her right hand ghosting over Brittany's left where Sugar had been pulling. "I remember seeing the Rainbow Twins in the aisle with the carriages." She didn't have an interested looked on her face at all.

Brittany turned towards her, perplexed. "Blaine and Kurt were there?" Santana nodded in response. "Why? They don't have any babies."

"It was for Finn's dwarf wife's son, Jayden," Santana continued, grabbing the throw pillow that sat beside her on the couch. Her wife didn't respond, for she still had that confused look on her face as she gazed at the TV, which displayed what looked like _Desperate Housewives_. "You didn't know?" the brunette asked, craning her head towards Brittany.

While the two were having their conversation, Sugar stood there waiting for one of them to turn around and focus on her for a second. She hated when they had long conversations in front of her without realizing that Sugar was standing there in front of them. It always annoyed Sugar, and she could never figure out what to do about it.

"I remember Rachel being out sick about a few months ago," Brittany tried recalling the series of events that led to Finn and his wife, Rachel's son, Jayden. "Was it back in October or November?"

"October," Santana responded, clutching the pillow close to her. "She's having her baby boy next month. Bird Nose gave me the deets over Twitter last night while you were sleeping in for about half of the day."

Unable to tolerate anymore overshadowing, Sugar dropped her plush unicorn on the ground, and barged into the kitchen. She wanted it to look as if she was becoming a big girl and grab a glass of orange juice. Sugar grabbed a chair from the table and dragged it to the counter, climbing on top of it and reaching for her favorite _Disney_ glass. She reached her hand over to the refrigerator handle to open the door, and she grabbed the _Tropicana_ container from the bottom shelf.

While Sugar prepared her drink in the kitchen, the married lesbian couple continued with their conversation in the living room. While they did, Brittany rubbed her stomach some more, feeling a few kicks coming from their daughter.

"You okay, Britt?" Santana rubbed her wife's stomach comfortably, giving Brittany a concerned stare. She watched as her wife craned her head back again, trying to breathe comfortably and grabbing onto Santana's hand.

"The baby's just…kicking," Brittany replied. "I'm not due for another three months; I don't see how I could –"

At that moment, they heard something drop and spill in the kitchen. Alarmed, Santana got up from where she was to see what it was. She noticed Brittany attempting to get up and assist. "Britt, no," Santana informed. "You stay there and relax. I got this."

"My mom wanted me to get used to walking while pregnant, Santana. I'll be fine, I'm sure."

Santana rolled her eyes. "That's what my aunt told my grandmother, and she ended up laying her baby to rest just from slipping onto a recently-mopped floor." Santana barged towards the archway to the kitchen, and turned around before she made it fully though. "Don't move."

Brittany suddenly got even more cautious, for she checked the floor below her to see if there was anything she could trip over. As she plopped down on the couch, she reached for Sugar's stuffed unicorn and held it in her hands.

Thinking about having another baby was a little bit tough, though she had done it before. Giving birth to Sugar was hard at first, especially when the labor came. Maybe giving birth to Stacey wouldn't be as bad. But she did suddenly realize about how Sugar would feel. She was so young, yes, and she always wanted a little brother or sister. However, Brittany didn't remember the last time they went out to play longer than five minutes.

"I don't want to hear it, you! Go to your room!" Brittany heard her wife shout from the kitchen. Brittany had just realized that Santana had been yelling at her daughter for what she had done. Just when the tall blonde was about to get up and confront the two, she heard a slap coming from Santana.

"Momma, you hit me!" Sugar cried, which was followed by some sobs.

"You're not coming out until you apologize," Santana scolded. "Now go up to your room again, Sugar. I won't tolerate your behavior anymore."

Brittany had stopped at the archway when she saw her six-year-old daughter run from the kitchen all the way up the stairs, her face red and full of tears. Santana stepped out of the kitchen five seconds later. "Ugh, I have to clean that up," she spoke, annoyed.

Brittany suddenly grew concerned for Sugar. If there was one time where she could spend time with Sugar before things got serious, it would be now. "I'll go talk to her for you," Brittany informed. She saw the look on Santana's face, which was full of anger and concern. Brittany placed a hand on her wife's shoulder and replied, "Don't worry about her. You clean the mess up. I'll have her straight in no time."

Brittany walked back to the couch to grab Sugar's plush unicorn, and walked upstairs with it. She met with the babysitter on the steps, who was going down the stairs with her cell phone in her hand. "Santana will pay you once she's cleaned up the kitchen floor. There seemed to have been an accident in there with our daughter, so…"

Quinn gazed up at Brittany for a second, realizing that Brittany was even talking to her. "Oh, I'll pass with the money," she told her. "I only get my pay when I need it. Besides, I'm needed at church to help with their fundraiser."

"Good luck with that," Brittany responded with a sweet smile on her face. Quinn grinned back at her, and walked towards the front door to leave.

As Quinn was gone, Brittany headed upstairs to find her upset six-year-old daughter. Brittany walked down the hallway on the second floor towards a door with a few hand-drawn pictures on them. Most of them had stick figures of Brittany with Sugar on her back or in her arms, hugging the daylights out of her. Brittany remembered the last picture Sugar drew for her before the announcement of Brittany's pregnancy occurred. Brittany had kept it in her office at work. _She was really creative, wasn't she?_

Brittany opened the door a crack so her head could fit through. She looked left and right, and found Sugar laying on her green and pink bedspread, sobbing in her white pillow. "Sugar baby," Brittany called, saddened. Sugar didn't look up in response, for she felt guilty for what she did and her arm hurt from Santana's slaps.

The pregnant blonde opened the door some more and walked towards her daughter's bed, sitting down beside her and rubbing the poor girl's back. "It's Mommy, sweetie," she told her. "You're going to be okay. It's okay." She tried everything to cheer Sugar up, but she just seemed let down. "Come up and hug Mommy, please?"

Slowly and cautiously, Sugar turned around to see her mother bringing on that bright smile that lit the room. The six-year-old brought her arms up to hug Brittany, sobbing in her shirt and making a tear stain on it. "Momma hit me," she cried.

"You do realize what you did, right?" Brittany asked kindly, rubbing Sugar's back and resting her chin on top of her head.

Sugar sniffled and huffed, trying to regain some air so she could speak. "I just… I just wanted you guys to play with me," she cried again.

Brittany looked down at her poor child. "You thought we didn't want to play with you?" She watched as Sugar nodded, burying her face back into her mother's shirt and gripping onto Brittany's arm. Now Brittany really realized how much she disregarded Sugar ever since the pregnancy scandal. She grabbed onto her daughter and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry, baby. Momma and I have been really busy lately, have we?"

As Sugar continued to cry on her, Brittany grabbed the plush unicorn and brought it towards the little girl. The unicorn tail rubbed against Brittany's belly. She now had two girls she had to deal with. It was a blessing to have these two in her family. But it was then and there that she recognized how much effort she had to put into her parenting.

"I promise it won't happen again, sweetie," Brittany told Sugar, who was still sniffling below her. Sugar seemed to calm down a bit, but it didn't look to be enough to the pregnant blonde. So she grabbed her closer and kissed her on the head. The little girl's head rested against Brittany's chest. It made Brittany smiled. She promised that she'd be there for not only the newborn, but for her first child. "I promise."

* * *

**Author's Note**: For the most part, this was a really fluffy drabble. But I thought it was adorable, if you ask me. Yes, I do believe in the Brittana baby (and I do have hope for Brittana in the future). I hope you guys liked it, and I hope you'll be back for my next drabble.


	3. It Didn't Happen (Then Again, It Did)

**Author's Note**: Hey guys. I have another drabble for my series of drabbles, _Breakaway_ for you. So…um, who all remembers that wanky Jam (Joe/Sam) fic I published before the Sadie Hawkins episode of _Glee_? Some of you probably don't remember, but that was probably the wankiest piece I've written to date (well, that's my opinion). Well, this drabble has Jam in it, just so you'll know. No, it is not a continuation of _Picture Perfect_, the wanky Jam fic, for it is in a different scenario. You'll see what happens when you read. I hope you enjoy.

**Summary**: Joe wants to deny the fact that he likes Sam – and worse, had sex with him. However, his heart tells him otherwise.

**Featured Pairings**: Jam (Joe/Sam), Unrequited!Blam (Blaine/Sam)

* * *

**Chapter Three  
**It Didn't Happen (Then Again, It Did)

* * *

"I'm not gay."

If anything, Joe Hart got himself pulled into one of the most unusual scenarios possible. Who would've thought that he would end up lying down on his back on a bed that wasn't his? Who would've thought that he would ever make the decision to have sex before he even got married? But most of all, who would've thought that he would end up having sex with someone of the same _gender_?

The day had finally come. Not only Joe got laid, but he got laid by a close friend, Sam Evans, who Joe seemed to be pretty attracted to. Day one, Joe thought he would just see Sam as a best friend, let alone a brother he never had. P.E. classes were so cruel to Joe in school, for he and Sam shared the same gym period. Whenever Joe got the chance, he would glance over for a second and watch as Sam pulled his shirt off, revealing his nicely-built abs.

Unfortunately, Joe came from a really strict household. If his parents would ever find out that he was gay for another male, then they'd strike him for sinning. No wonder his mother told him to change in the bathroom stalls instead of by the lockers with the other guys.

But with Sam, it didn't feel like sinning at all. It was…pleasurable, in a way. Of course, they had to keep their so-called friendship on the down low since everyone knew Joe as the straight and heavily religious Christian teen. Joe didn't know how today he ended up doing the deed and allowing Sam to take his virginity away, but the timing felt right to him.

Not only that, but he couldn't resist the urge neither. All he thought about was the irritating erections he kept having.

However, now, Joe didn't feel as comfortable. The sex part, really.

An hour ago, he and Sam were at a party with a couple of other friends that was hosted by a glee club member, Jake Puckerman. The biracial teen insisted on Joe having a few swigs of beer to lessen him up. The dreadlocked teen was resistant at first, but then had a couple of cups until he got light-headed and felt the need to move around and have fun.

It was when the music to Chris Brown's _Strip_ started playing on the stereo when the blonde boy danced his way over and grabbed Joe unexpectedly. No one had even noticed that they were going towards the guest bedroom of the house since they were too busy drunk dancing and doing the most outrageous stuff.

Teen Jesus had gotten so drunk; he didn't realize what he was up to. He had just been slowly drunk dancing with Sam in the guest room and sharing silent laughs and playful slaps across the arms. Sam had unexpectedly slapped Joe's behind, which made him surprised and a bit kinky at the same time.

And…well, it just led to all of this that Joe never thought he would be doing. His parents were probably wondering where he was by now. If Joe had left now, his parents would probably be up, interrogating him on what happened while he was gone. Unfortunately, Joe didn't have another excuse for what he was doing all this time.

Joe felt the blonde's arm shift a bit over Joe's stomach. He had been laying there stomach down on the mattress next to the dreadlocked boy for the past fifteen minutes after they did it to each other. He looked ahead at Joe's uncomfortable and worn-out face. "So you didn't like it?"

Joe knew he already came onto him about the whole homosexuality thing. They actually did it with each other, so why not?

"Sam, I'm not gay." Joe repeated again, still staring at the ceiling and trying to catch the least bit of breath he had.

The buff boy leaned on his left hand and shifted a bit away from Teen Jesus. "I understand that you don't want your parents to see you a different way." He caught Joe turn towards him with an emotionless facial expression. Sam just shrugged. "What, you thought I didn't know?"

Joe didn't respond; he just turned away to look back at the ceiling. His mother was probably calling the police, or his father might be yelling out prayers and Bible verses from where he sat on his comforter. Joe sighed in defeat. "My mom and dad cannot know about this."

Joe can't confess anything to them when he got back home. They couldn't know about this. And Joe didn't want to remember all that happened – even though the liquor pretty much made him forget forty percent of what happened. The guilt would just sink in, and he would end up confessing himself, and the unthinkable would come from his parents.

But his conscious kept on pulling the truth towards him. It was actually true, and Joe didn't know how to erase neither the thought nor the memory. He was actually _gay_. He was one-hundred percent gay for a nicely-built blonde kid by the name of Sam Evans.

And for the first time ever in his life, Joe actually likes being touched by a male… That sounded pretty awkward.

"Is that why you said you weren't gay…because you're scared of what your parents would say?" Sam asked, concerned, which earned him a nod coming from the dreadlocked boy. Sam grabbed the bed sheet, which covered the least bit of his ass and legs, and scooted up closer so his face would meet Joe's. "We both know what it feels like when we want someone to be…_accepting_. You know that, right?"

"Your parents found out that you were gay?" Joe asked him, and Sam nodded. Joe tensed up a bit. "Did they get mad at you?"

Sam shrugged, which made Joe curious about Sam's background. Maybe they were just as religious as Joe's parents, but let him be a little loose one time or another. Joe still couldn't imagine how they allowed him to have sex at a strip club, unless they didn't pay attention to him around that time.

"My dad got a little uncomfortable, and my mom is concerned about me," the blonde continued, which made Joe even more nervous. "But they still thought of me as their son, regardless. I'm not sure about my little brother Stevie, though. He thinks I'm better off hanging out with Stacey since he thinks being gay makes you more…feminine. Stacey doesn't mind much."

Joe was still a bit hesitant. His parents were way different from Sam's, let alone Joe's father. He was very strict with Joe sometimes, and it got to the point where Joe feared him about forty-five percent of the time. He still loved his father, but…well, he actually liked Sam, too, which was a problem.

"I'm sure your parents will accept you, too," Sam spoke up, and Joe turned towards him in surprise. "Remember when we were going door-to-door on Valentine's Day with Mercedes and Quinn last year? I got a chance to meet them, and they seemed liked pretty nice people."

Joe shrugged timidly. "You don't know them as much as I do."

Sam smirked and cocked an eyebrow. "Are you denying my psychic ability?"

"You know you don't have that ability," Joe chuckled.

"I know you've been longing for me ever since you met me." This made Joe pause for a minute to deadpan at the blonde, who had a wild, shit-eating grin on his face. Joe couldn't help but giggle at him. It was true, after all. This time, Joe didn't regret it. It felt like a different feeling compared to liking Sam, but having to hide his feelings due to his Christianity.

It got quiet for a minute. Joe was tired, though it had been minutes ago when he and Sam gave each other up. The dreadlocked boy rested his head back on the pillow, deep in thought. "Sam?" he spoke up. "Can I tell you something else?"

"Shoot," Sam replied as he grabbed a bottle of water from the lamp stand nearest him.

"Now that I know you're gay and stuff," Joe began, "I've always thought you would go for someone else."

Sam frowned for a bit. "What do you mean?"

Joe looked at Sam with worried eyes, gripping onto the edge of the bed sheet that sat on his lap. "Blaine Anderson," he replied nervously. Sam's eyebrows rose understandably as he took a sip of his water bottle. "It's just that…well, you two have been hanging out a lot lately," Joe continued, "and it looks like you'd rather hang with him than me. So…"

Sam chuckled, which made Joe even more nervous. His hand balled up into a nervous fist, gripping onto the bed sheet as he looked closer at the blonde's facial expression. "Dude, Blaine and I are bros," Sam replied, relaxed, "but we'd never be…like that together. Plus, he's having a boyfriend hangover with his old pal, Kurt, who moved to New York."

"They broke up?" Joe asked.

Sam nodded. "I told him about my reaction to him being attracted to me. We're still cool, though the whole incident was a bit awkward. I was almost convinced that the breath mints in his pocket was an actual boner." Joe frowned and looked away, confused. _Yeah, maybe that was a little bit awkward._

Joe felt Sam's hand ghost over to Joe's hip, and Sam's fingers danced on it slowly and playfully, which made Teen Jesus tickle and giggle. A smile spread on his face, and he turned back to the blonde, who had a matching smile. Every time Sam wiggled his fingers there, Joe got a bit jumpy, excited, and giggly at the same time, which pleased him and the blonde that liked fooling around with him.

"You wanna go again?" the blonde asked, with an eager grin spreading on his face and his eyes looking up at Joe's.

Joe couldn't resist it; he scooted up to a seating position, and Sam joined him at his side, bringing his left arm behind his back and closing up on Joe's face. His lips started touching his, and Joe reciprocated this action, ghosting his hand over to Sam's right hip. Joe still wanted to see what it was like with a girl; but Sam's an expert kisser, and he just couldn't believe it.

"Dude…" Joe looked into Sam's eyes. "I'm gonna rock your world again."

Joe playfully rolled his eyes and slapped Sam's bicep, lowering himself down on the mattress and laying stomach down. "Just do it to me."

"You got it."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Wanky. No seriously, that was wanky.

Oh, and BTW, my review for Sweet Dreams – did not like it at all. Like, it was the third – or second – most boring episode this season IMO, along with Makeover and Swan Song. I just didn't like it. I felt everyone was off their shit for that episode, even the writers. I've also heard the songs for Lights Out – awesome. We Will Rock You was the best song out of all of them. As we speak, I'm on my twenty-third listen. LOL.

Well, I hope you guys will stay turned to my next drabble. I hope you liked this one!


	4. Survivors

**Author's Note**: Here's my fourth drabble, guys! I know everyone remembers _Glee's_ stellar "Shooting Star" episode. Well, yes, it was one of _Glee's_ epic episodes to date. And since this is a drabble set for the neglected characters, let me say this: it would've been ten percent better for me if Joe and Sugar were in it so we could get how they feel as well. Speaking of which, this is what you'll get in this next drabble. So here we go!

**Summary**: Set during Shooting Star. Tina, Joe, and Sugar are forced to wait to get back together with the gang once the gun shots fire inside of McKinley High. Their feelings get the better of them as they reflect back on members of New Directions.

**Featured Pairings**: Cohart (Tina/Joe), Tugar (Tina/Sugar), Jugar (Joe/Sugar), Implied!Blamtina (Blaine/Sam/Tina), Implied!Tartie (Tina/Artie), Implied!Wildehart (Kitty/Joe), Implied!Sugartie (Sugar/Artie)

* * *

**Chapter Four  
**Survivors

* * *

Tina couldn't help but stand there and cry in such an ugly and depressing manner. There she was, outside with the students of McKinley High after the gun shots went off in the school. All the Asian girl could think of was if someone had gotten hurt or not – or if her fellow glee club members are safe in there.

It was supposed to be a normal day, let alone a mediocre one where the work was as difficult and boring as usual. Actually, for Tina, it was a bit of a rush since her alarm didn't go off when she woke up that morning. She didn't have much time to finish her History work, and she almost couldn't find a matching pair of shoes to go with her dress. She thought she would be okay as the school day went along.

And then came one of the most shocking moments of her life.

Pretty much every glee club member sat in that choir room, begging and pleading for their lives and to make it out of there without the gunman opening fire and possibly killing one of them. Tina didn't like the thought of losing anyone from that choir room: Brittany S. Pierce, Artie Abrams – hell, even Marley Rose, who she's grown to be friends with over the past few months regardless of her bulimia problems.

At the moment, she thought about Blaine Anderson the most. To think that two years ago, he was a part of an all-male, a capella rival show choir known as the Warblers. Tina and the rest of New Directions would always compete against him to make it to Regionals, yet they hit rock bottom at Nationals in New York. Pretty much every New Directions member was disappointed, but at least they got another year to try again.

And then _he_ transferred to McKinley, which was one of the glee club's biggest flaws of the beginning of the school year.

Tina wholeheartedly agreed with people like Santana and Mercedes, who quit New Directions to join the Troubletones in that same year, in regards to allowing other people in the club shine. The last time Tina got her big moment to sing a solo, she was booed by some ignorant army cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester managed to gather together for the Night of Neglect fundraiser. She wanted to sing more and get a chance to redeem herself, but Blaine overshadowed her. It wasn't until Sectionals that year when Tina got big solo parts in New Directions' version of The Jackson Five's _ABC_.

Tina's outbursts last year, as well as the beginning of this year, made her think about how jealous she was of the gold-star gay. People admired him, even if he wasn't a part of the Warblers anymore. In retrospect, though, Blaine did actually have creativity and a nice voice to her, and she was actually glad that he came to New Directions. They made it all the way to Nationals last year, for Christ's sakes!

Tina…she really didn't hate Blaine as much as she did anymore; he was just as family to her as the rest of the members of the glee club.

She also had a space in her heart that one Sam Evans could fill – well, one that his especially large lips could fill, that is. It felt like just yesterday when the blonde hottie strolled on in the choir room two years ago before the duets competition with the glee club. He sounded wonderful when Tina first heard him, though he was a bit quirky and cartoony at times. Tina didn't mind him much, for he was dating Quinn in her sophomore year. He became more a leading man figure as the days passed, especially when he came back from Kentucky and moved on to dating Mercedes.

Even when Sam transformed into an even quirkier, sillier person this year as opposed to Tina's junior year, Sam was still a person in her life as well. Tina really cared about him, even when his poor test scores affected his behavior towards the other members of the glee club. She understood how the blonde felt, and she couldn't help but be glad she was able to become as close to him as she could. She couldn't get over neither him nor Blaine because they, along with the other members of the glee club, were really special to her.

The more Tina thought about those two and the rest of the glee club, the more she worries about their fate in this situation. More tears would fall down her face as she had sudden flashbacks with each member of New Directions. One of them happened to be dancing along with them and the party guests who showed up at the Sugar Shack, hosted by Sugar Motta on Valentine's Day last year. She had memories of the performances they did onstage as well, like My Chemical Romance's _Sing_, or fun's _Some Nights_. They even allowed Tina to get a bit to sing during that number, which Tina was proud of.

Tina's whole body got so weak, thinking about the depressing things. People always say, go to your happy place when you feel out of your own place; however, it never worked for Tina. The only happy place she had in mind was the choir room with her friends, safe and sound with Mr. Schue coming up with ideas for Regionals.

God, now she thought about Mr. Schue, _too_!

Tina wanted to sit on the ground and cry out the rest of her feelings. Standing up even for three to five minutes with thoughts of the glee club make her weaker by the second. Just when she was about to sit down, she heard cries to her left. They sounded familiar to her. Tina couldn't make out everything because the school bus engine was on behind her, and students were talking amongst themselves around her. But Tina knew she knew those voices anywhere.

The Asian senior turned to her left and walked a few steps closer to the voices. As she made it past more McKinley students, she finally saw what was going on.

"Please, officer! You have to let us in!" a male voice told a guy in uniform. "The glee club – they're in there waiting for us! They need our help!" Tina was taken by surprise for a moment. Not everyone in the glee club was stuck in that choir room after all. She didn't know who it was, though, since the officers had blocked her way.

"Sorry, kids. No one is allowed back in the building until the coast was clear," a redheaded man told him, which perked up a female in the huddle.

"No, they can't die! Sir, please go get them! They need us!" shouted the worried teenage girl.

Tina bit her lip and held onto her hands in front of her. The two students seem so worried, judging by the sound of their voices, and it made Tina want to cry even more. It was when one of them attempted making it past the officers, Tina got a bit scared. The officers were pulling him closer towards them, preventing them from making it any closer to the building. Tina could almost identify who it was. His hair was a brunette color, but not the most normal hairstyle. And Tina spotted his attire, along with the sandals on his feet.

Tina's jaw dropped immediately. _Is…is that Joe?_

The female student ran around the two officers holding down Joe, and almost made it past the yellow line tied to a pole and a tree. She could've tripped if it weren't for the third officer holding onto her. He was too strong for the girl to fight him off. Tina saw the strawberry-blonde hair on her head, and what seemed to be a designer jean jacket with matching capris. Tina put her hand to her mouth, watching such depression and disappointment.

_Oh, my God. That can't be Sugar. It can't be!_

Tina watched as Sugar sobbed in the officer's arms, the man rubbing her back for comfort. Joe, however, still struggled. Tears fell down his cheeks, but he kept struggling. The uniformed men were literally dragging Joe on the pavement, and he kept shoving their hands away from his arms. "I have to go in! Let me go!" the dreadlocked boy continued to shout.

Sugar's eyes had gotten as red as cherries, and Tina could see many tears falling to her cheeks, followed by a bit of mascara. "Please, officer," she begged. "Don't let them die!" The officer held onto her and continued reassuring her that they'd be okay. Tina wasn't sure, however. The gunman could still be in the school, aiming their weapon at one of the New Directions members. Tina didn't want to think that way, but what if it really happened?

Tina turned her direction back to Joe, who seemed to be almost giving up on getting past the officers, and allowing his emotions to get the better of him. The officers still held onto him even when he got weaker, hoping he wouldn't attempt to run past them anymore. Joe brought his hand to his mouth and shut his eyes, the tears still streaming down his face. More tears fell down Tina's face in the process. She watched as Sugar made it out of the third officer's arms and ran towards Joe, embracing him with a hug. They both sobbed in their arms.

Tina couldn't take it anymore, for she ran down the pavement to meet up with those two. The officers were still there; so Tina hoped she wouldn't be seized. "Joe! Sugar!" she called, her voice cracking from her crying. Teen Jesus and the Motta's Pianos heiress heard the Asian girl's cry, releasing each other and making their way towards Tina.

"Oh, my God," Joe whimpered. "Tina, you're okay." He was still crying, and his hands covered his mouth fully. Sugar couldn't contain herself, for she cried uncontrollably and clutched her sleeve from under her jean jacket in her hands. She couldn't even show her face to Tina, feeling humiliated and devastated at the same time.

Tina understood how both of them felt. She brought her arm around Sugar, and embraced her in a hug. "I'm so sorry, guys," Tina sobbed, rubbing Sugar's arm with the hand she held her with. "I know. I just found out a few minutes ago. I am so sorry –"

Neither Joe nor Sugar spoke. Sugar continued crying in Tina's shoulder, and Joe had his eyes shut and his mouth covered, not looking at anyone and his cries coming out silent with sniffles. Tina's throat started to hurt as she watched Joe, and held his arm with her free hand. "Come on, Joe. It's okay," she reassured. Joe's eyes opened a bit, and they seemed to be as red as Sugar's. His face was extremely flushed with tears, and his bottom lip quivered uncontrollably. Tina hated seeing Joe and Sugar like this. She always saw them as happy people; she never expected them to cry.

Joe gave in and allowed Tina to embrace him, his head falling to Tina's shoulder. Tina allowed the two depressed glee club members to cry their feelings out, with Tina rubbing their backs for comfort. "I know, guys," she told them, more tears falling from her own face. "I begged the principal to get inside, but he wouldn't let me in, either –"

"I just…" Tina heard Joe speak a bit nasally. "I just don't understand. One minute, I was with my third-period class working on a revolution project, and…I went in the hallway, and – just, all of this happened. I don't know how –"

Tina rubbed Joe arm softly. "I understand, Joe," she responded. She watched as the depressed Christian boy let out more tears. "No one really knows what's going on…until you least expect it."

Sugar's cries were heard by the both of them, and they turned towards the rich teenage girl, who still rested her head on Tina's shoulder. "I can't imagine what's going on in there," Sugar cried with a couple of sniffles. "I can't. The whole glee club is in there, waiting to be rescued, and the bad guy is still in there. What if –" Sugar shut her eyes suddenly, allowing more tears to fall freely. "What if they killed one of them? What if someone's dead? What if they got Artie?"

Tina had forgotten that Sugar and Artie had gotten back together at the beginning of the school year. To tell the truth, Tina even forgot she cared about Artie that much. Now Tina _herself_ was starting to miss Artie. She remembered back in their freshman year when they started to date. It was when Tina spilled her secret about her fake stutter, Artie started to feel disappointed. And just when they patched things up at the end of that school year, Tina broke up with him to be with junior Mike Chang. Tina felt guilty for breaking up with Artie back then. It wasn't right.

Tina bit her lip a bit and held on to both Sugar and Joe as tightly as possible. "Don't worry, Sugar," she told the junior girl in her arms. "Artie will be okay. He's a fighter. I know he is." She was confident in herself half of the time, but was still devastated about him and the rest of the club at the same time.

Joe sniffled a bit and cried some more towards Tina's right. She turned towards him and rubbed his back, getting a feeling of his dreadlocks. "I love everyone in that choir room," Joe spoke up, his voice croaking. "I mean it, I love everyone. Sam, we were bros at the beginning of my first time at McKinley." Tina bit her lip again at the sound of Sam's name coming out of Joe's mouth. "I've grown to being closer to Artie, too. And the new kids. Marley, Ryder, Jake…" He paused, his eyes shutting and his head leaning forward, depressed. "And especially Kitty."

Tina never thought much of the new kids at the beginning of the school year, let alone Marley and Kitty. She didn't mind Jake and Ryder as much, but she had problems with Marley and Kitty before. With Kitty, Tina didn't even want her in the group due to her bitchy attitude. Plus, Marley ruined for New Directions at Sectionals – despite the fact that it was Kitty's idea in the first place. However, she had a place in her heart for the both of them as well. Tina knew Joe had a place in his heart for Kitty, especially. Out of all of the newbies, he's grown to like her the most, even though she was known to being a careless bitch half of the time.

Tina held onto Joe as he continued to silently cry and allow more tears to come out of his eyes. "Tina, I just hope they can get them all out," Joe sobbed, opening his eyes again, revealing his reddened eyes.

Sugar's head rose, and she looked towards Joe and nodded, her chin quivering. "Yeah…y-yeah, Joe. Me too." She stuttered every time she spoke, and her voice got really heavy from the crying. Tina couldn't help but feel the most sympathy for those two. She wondered if the New Directions members knew if they were standing outside or not.

"They'll make it out, guys. I know it." Tina kept reassuring them, healing them a bit with her warm embrace. All three cried, though. With Joe praying for them in Tina's arms, the Asian girl felt a little more comfortable and confident with what she said. However, no one said anything about the coast being clear or not, and neither she nor Sugar and Joe wanted to wait that long.

Tina leaned her head against Sugar's and tightened her hug around her and Joe. "I love you guys," Tina replied after fifteen seconds of silence and grief. This made Sugar and Joe cry a bit more, and Joe's cries got a little bit louder. Tina rubbed the boy's back and cradled both of them in her arms. "Everything's gonna be alright."

Tina wasn't one hundred-percent certain. As far as time went, anything could happen.

* * *

**Author's Note**: This sounded like a really depressing drabble as I was typing it. It could've been worse if I was listening to Sarah McLachlan's _Angel_, but we'll save that for another drabble that I might type later (spoiler alert for everyone). Anyways, that was the fourth drabble of _Breakaway_, and I hope you guys stay tuned for the next one.


	5. Slave 4 U

**Author's Note**: Okay, so here's the fifth drabble to my fan fiction, _Breakaway_. Oddly, even though these are drabbles, I come up with more ideas for this than the others, being that these are unrelated. That doesn't mean I'm not working on others, though. Hang in there, people.

So I came up with this one a while ago, and my creativity sort of expanded after watching the _I Love It_ performance the girls did for Regionals. Oh, and BTW, I liked the finale. Yeah, it may not be the best ending for everyone, and the songs may have been short; but there are a few cliffhangers for the next season. So, of course it won't end the way everyone wants it to end. Just sayin'.

Enough about the finale, though. Let's talk Kittina. No literally, we're talkin' Kittina.

**Summary**: Prom is supposed to be the highlight of a high school senior's life. However, on her prom night, Tina spotted an even brighter light as she experienced female intimacy.

**Featured Pairings**: Wanky!Kittina (Kitty/Tina), Unrequited!Tartie (Tina/Artie), Unrequited!Blina (Blaine/Tina), Unrequited!Samtina (Sam/Tina), Ended!Tike (Tina/Mike), Failed!Pitty (Puck/Kitty)

* * *

**Chapter Five  
**Slave 4 U

* * *

"Ugh, you son of a bitch!" Tina shouted angrily, walking past many partygoers as she headed to the bathroom, sporting a disapproving stain on her lavender dress.

At this point, she knew that even a poor old man with nothing but a Styrofoam cup and a raggedy, old robe would have a better prom night than Tina ever would. How she agreed to go to prom after being ditched by former boyfriend Mike Chang, and her two back-ups Blaine Anderson and Sam Evans, she will never know. Artie Abrams, however, just made it worse for her.

Originally, Tina was one of the most popular girls in the school. In fact, she's been that way since sophomore year. She auditioned for and begged on her knees for the female lead in _West Side Story_, which was the trending topic of the school, on Twitter, and on Facebook. Then she took up singing and taking selfies of herself on Facebook, which got a lot of views. Her parties were outstanding, as usual, and she was known as one of the prettiest girls in the school. Tina didn't mind much about popularity and all of the sorts, but she appreciated how much the school appreciated her.

One of her idols was Broadway actress Rachel Barbra Berry. She had problems with popularity back when she was in the eighth grade before graduating to high school. Lucky for Tina, she was able to follow the same path the New York-bound icon went. Starting in the seventh grade, she changed her clothing style, and her mother had gotten her the prettiest outfits she could get. Sure, she wasn't as popular as former classmate Santana Lopez; but it was a start.

Tina was proud of going down the popularity road as early as elementary school for a couple of reasons: she became more social with other girls like her, and she would be eligible to win prom queen before she graduated onto college. That's how this whole night developed, actually.

Well…it wasn't developed as properly as expected.

A couple of months ago, she had gotten into a serious fight with her former boyfriend Mike Chang, one of the star football players in McKinley High, due to the fact that Mike claimed that her girlfriend was being nosy and paranoid with their relationship. Tina couldn't really help herself for being suspicious, though. It was all part of her personality, like it's in a chameleon's genes to blend in with its surroundings.

As if that wasn't bad enough, prom was directly around the corner, and Tina didn't have a date to go with. She asked Blaine Anderson first. He wasn't a jock or anything, but he looked masculine enough to be one. Plus, Tina had the slightest of attractions towards him. However, Blaine was taken – well, as he claims. Tina didn't believe so, especially the way the gelled teenager stuttered in her face.

After him, Tina went on to asking Sam, who just so happened to be the second or third guy Tina was interested in. However, Tina had caught him kissing a girl on the lips before heading to fourth period; so that was definitely out of the question. Plus, he was too much of a dork for Tina's taste; she recently found that out when she spotted him and a few jocks. He did some stupid Johnny Depp impressions that weren't even the least bit appealing.

Tina, being as desperate as she always was, went to the only other available guy that she thought suited her: Artie Abrams. Sure, he was crippled from the waist down, but he pulled off his disability quite well, and he seems to be the regular Drake or Eminem of the school with his singing voice. Tina figured she'd end up lucky at the end, but things turned for the worse.

The bitchy Asian girl had many preparations for prom. She picked out the colors and the fabrics for her dress and her date's suit. Unfortunately, Artie being the regular oddball on the side, went to prom in maroon than the somewhat-dark purple that Tina requested. Okay, so they didn't match or anything, and Tina ended up with a white corsage; but it was better than nothing.

Although they weren't the best couple entering the dance floor, Tina felt like someone had her back for the night, rather than walking around by herself. When it came time to dance, though, they both hit bumps in the road. The wheels on Artie's wheelchair kept running over Tina's feet, and she felt as if she got three to five bruises or something. She grinned it off, though, although it was mostly forced.

And just when she thought it couldn't get any worse than that, Tina had spilled a whole cup of fruit punch on her prom dress. It happened when she turned around, and Artie bumped into the poor girl all of a sudden. He apologized at least a million times, but it didn't make it any better for Tina. In fact, she was steaming mad, and didn't even want to talk with anyone.

As she stormed off into the bathroom to wipe the stain off, she had bumped into a few other students, and they started to get annoyed or possibly concerned. Tina waved them off, though; she didn't want to talk to anyone else tonight.

Tina's six-inch heels clicked against the marble tile in the girls' bathroom, and the juice that was spilled on her chest and dress was cold and sticking to her. "Shit!" she exclaimed, grabbing a bunch of paper towels from the compartment by the bathroom mirror. Tina was on the verge of letting out some sloppy cries. This was so embarrassing. She never heard of anyone who went to prom, pretty as a violet, and then just so happened to mess themselves up – in fact, have someone else mess them up. Tina thought taking Artie was one of the worse mistakes she had. She was better off alone.

"Having some trouble, Cohen-Chang?" Tina heard a raspy voice coming from behind her in a stall. Tina immediately turned her head, and watched as a blonde girl stride out of the stall. She remembered seeing her before, but never looking like she did – though the cat suit she had one time changed Tina's thoughts.

Tina felt vulnerable at the moment, but that all went away when the memory of the clumsy paraplegic came back. "What do you want?" she asked coldly, sniffling under her breath.

The blonde girl leaned against the wall of the girls' bathroom. "What's the matter? Did you have your period yet?" she teased with an evil grin on her face. Tina scoffed a bit, realizing that she wasn't the only bitch in the school. Something about this other bitch Tina saw, though, made her feel jealous. How did she get her figure to be like that? She was just as fit as a snug pair of skinny jeans. And her black dress revealed a lot of skin in the arms, chest, and back.

Tina nearly dazed at the cut in her dress that revealed her long, slender leg as well –

Wait, when did Tina realize that she was attracted to girls, let alone this girl?

The blonde winked at Tina with a smile. "Like what you see?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. Tina was no expert, but she would've given her the straight A+ and any award imaginable for that model look. "I'm no black panther or anything, but Kitty Cat senses the first signs of prey." Tina caught her looking up and down at her body, which made Tina snap out of it immediately.

"Wait…are you flirting with me?" Tina asked with so much confusion.

The blonde shrugged. "Only if you like what comes out of my mouth." She smirked again. Tina never realized how clever she was until now. Speaking of her mouth, the girl did display a lot of cherry-flavored gloss on her –

_Damn you, Tina, and your fucking addiction to model magazines!_ If this so-called Kitty Cat weren't here, she would curse herself out for the dirty things that came up in her mind.

Judging by the look on the Kitty Cat's face, she was pleased with Tina's reactions. It's like she's either attracted to Tina, despite her looking like a huge mess, or she was just plain horny. She was probably one of those crazy-bitch types that went after people since they were so desperate. Actually, not just the crazy-bitch type; more like the _you only live once_ type of people.

After a bit of silence, the blonde stepped over and grabbed Tina by the shoulders, observing the stains on her dress. She sighed a bit. "My God, you're such a huge mess. Did you bring a four-year-old to prom?" she asked, a bit disgusted.

"More like a disabled eighteen-year-old, but sure." Tina replied with a shrug and a bit of anger coming back.

Tina didn't know how she did it, but the blonde started giggling. This was the first time Tina saw her laugh before. Maybe she had problems at home, or was just more of the serious type of person. Tina never figured it out. "Let me help you clean up then," she replied, and she lowered her head to Tina's chest where she almost –

Wait, was she going to put her tongue on Tina's chest?

"Hey!" Tina exclaimed, pushing her away. The blonde seemed to be taken by surprise, judging by how forced Tina's reaction was. "What are you doing? We're in a public bathroom! There are other girls who come in here!" Tina found it unsanitary how people made out in public bathrooms, let alone a school bathroom where the janitors hardly mop, dust, spray, or scrub every spot to make it look decent. The only thing she thought about was whether there was toilet water on the floor or not.

The Kitty Cat chick chuckled again, running her fingers up and down Tina's left arm. "If those girls can't take the heat, then they can just leave," she responded with that same raspy, seductive voice of hers. She took a step closer to Tina and whispered in her ear. "And I'm three hundred degrees and steaming, baby."

There went that seductive voice again. Tina felt tingles through her arms and back. She never felt like this for any girl she met in her life. What was it about this blonde teenager that turned Tina on the most? It must be her breath blowing on Tina's skin. Or perhaps the dress. It could be her body shape, too. Who knows?

Tina snickered a bit, which caught the girl's attention. Tina didn't want to say anything, but it had been on her mind. "I didn't know you were that into me," Tina laughed with a shrug.

"Not much of a surprise to me," the blonde replied with a cocked eyebrow. "The last dude I was with, that Noah Puckerman guy, was a total douche. Even a guy with an amazing set of abs can make you feel smothered." Tina gave her a perplexed looked, and the blonde shrugged. Tina remembered some cheerleader telling a story about her first time with that guy, and he had gotten her drunk. Poor thing.

The blonde looked up and down at Tina once more, her hand falling from her arm to her waist. "This makes me wonder how it feels when you grind…" The blonde trailed off, biting her bottom lip as she gripped onto Tina's waist. Tina gripped against the edge of the bathroom sink, watching as Kitty touched her on her waist. And the cut in her black dress came back into view, which turned Tina on some more.

Tina watched as the Kitty Cat lowered her head to her chest again and licked the juice directly off of it. Tina inwardly gasped and held in all of the sensation she probably wouldn't get from Artie, Blaine, Sam, or even Mike Chang for that matter. Sure, guys like Mike and Sam were extremely hot; but they never wowed Tina as did a girl who Tina barely had interaction with.

And Artie…well, Tina would've been the least bit lucky, but it probably wouldn't be the same.

The blonde rose her head from Tina's chest to look the Asian girl in her eyes. The blonde's eyes grew darker, especially from the mascara on her eyes. Tina didn't notice that on her face. It just made her five times more smokin' than she described herself. Without warning, Kitty Cat leaned in on Tina and gave her a wet kiss on the lips. Tina was immediately feeling light-headed. Now Tina was more attracted to her, and she didn't even know why.

As they started putting more force in their kisses, two random girls stepped in the room, watching the scene with their jaws dropped to the ground. Tina started to tense up once her eyes opened and she saw them. Luckily, Kitty snapped her fingers behind her back, stilling standing in the position she was kissing Tina. She let go of her lips and whirled around to the girls.

"The beauty shop is a million miles around the corner of this hallway," Kitty told them coldly. "Beat it."

Frightened, the two teenagers turned around and left out of the room, leaving Tina shocked at Kitty's change in behavior. Once they left, Kitty whirled back around at Tina, and grabbed her arm, dragging her towards the stall she was originally in. Tina bumped into the door as Kitty pushed her, and Kitty placed her hands back on her body, getting ready to make out with her again. Whatever Kitty was like, Tina wanted to know. She couldn't take her mind off of this seductive, kinky teenage girl.

Tina and Kitty continued to make out, their hands going through each other's hair. Kitty's hair was so soft and silky. And it smelled like cinnamon a bit, which was one of Tina's guilty pleasures. Tina felt Kitty's hands go down to her waist again, and that tingly feeling returned in her arms and back. As she brought her hands down to Kitty's waist, she nearly choked at the even stronger feeling that came on. Kitty really was fit…and a bit sexy, in a way.

They both released their lips from each other, regaining air. Kitty looked at Tina, shaking her head. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to get that dress off of you; I don't want to get it messier than it already is." Tina bit her lip as Kitty smirked at her again, grabbing the material in Tina's prom dress.

Kitty brought her lips back to Tina's, her hands touching every inch of her body in mental hunger. Just when Kitty was about to lift up the long skirt on Tina's stained, purple prom dress, another thing came to Tina's mind that she almost forgot about. "What about prom queen?" Tina asked once she released Kitty's lips.

"What about it?" Kitty asked with a perplexed look.

"I'm nominated for prom queen," Tina explained, disappointed. "I need my crown." She had been waiting so long for this moment, and she didn't want to give it up because she was standing in a bathroom stall, regaining the happiness she had prior to this evening. Tina didn't know how she would go onstage with a messy dress, but she could've found a way.

Kitty rolled her eyes and ghosted her hands towards Tina's ass. "It's just a stupid crown," she replied coldly yet seductively. "Besides, I have something more valuable than a party store decoration." Kitty's smirk always got to Tina somehow, and that's when she completely lost it. Screw her past boyfriend, her date choices, and this whole prom night. She was going to get laid by a girl for the first time.

"Fuck, let's do it!" Tina exclaimed all of a sudden, and she dragged Kitty in the stall with her, locking the stall door and giggling wildly as Kitty worked wonders on her body.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yep, Tina and Kitty totally got it on in this chapter. This is pretty much the first time I imagined a scene where Tina had sexual relations with a girl. I read an M-rated Karley fic before, so it's not my first time imagining a lesbian Kitty scene (I don't know which fic it was, but I would give them kudos if I did).

Okay, I'll update some more later. Thanks for reading, guys.


End file.
